marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 205
. As such, they should be considered a common-law couple here. He tells her how Flash Thompson almost died the night before. Mary Jane refuses to allow her husband to blame himself for what happened and takes him into the kitchen to make him breakfast. After the loss of Harry Osborn, Peter considers the fact that he doesn't make friends easily and he needs to hold onto the few he has left.At the time of this story, Harry was believed to have died in . However, Harry survived as explained in . He will resurface in . That's when the Black Cat comes in through the skylight. She is furious with Peter for not telling her about Flash's injuries after being told about his condition by the hospital dispatcher when she called to find out why he didn't return home the night before. She demands to know who was responsible and upon learning it was Tombstone, Felicia tells Peter to never call her by their real name, because she refuses to acknowledge him anymore. After the Black Cat leaves, Mary Jane finally accepts the fact that Felicia genuinely loves Flash Thompson.Mary Jane has had doubts about Felicia Hardy's feelings for Flash since when she first started dating him in - it was in order to get closer to Peter Parker. When there is a knock at the door, Peter greets Liz Osborn. However, she doesn't have good news for the Parkers. She explains that even though Harry's head, she doesn't think her life will be normal again as long as she lives in New York City. After leaving control of Osborn Industries to the board of directors, she intends to get herself and Normie to live in Montana. Since the building that Harry converted into lofts are not zoned for residential and so the Parkers need to move out within the next 30 days. This leaves Peter and Mary Jane with the seemingly impossible task of finding a new rental in New York within that time frame. Meanwhile, Tombstone meets with the council of local crime bosses. Nick Kaska is furious that Tombstone would openly attack him, and now the council is forced to deal with him. Tombstone explains that he will not rest until he is in charge of the council. He then demonstrates his strength by crushing one of the guard's weapons with one of his bare hands. This does nothing to impress Nick Kaska, who thinks Tombstone is nothing but a mindless thug. Still, they give Tombstone a chance to prove himself and order him to eliminate Spider-Man. Tombstone agrees to do it, but insists that once he succeeds he is taking control of the council. However, Kaska and the others are unconcerned about this boast, since Spider-Man has always defeated Tombstone in the past. Later, when Peter Parker goes to the Daily Bugle to determine if there are any leads on where Tombstone might be, J. Jonah Jameson shows off the photos of Spider-Man that Lance Bannon took the night before. This, and how Jonah is once more using photos to try to paint Spider-Man in a negative light, Peter becomes annoyed and storms out of the office. Joe Robertson misses Peter by a few moments, missing the chance to tell him that Nick Katzenberg has been trying to reach Peter.Nick Katzenberg has been in hiding since . Changing into Spider-Man, Peter begins swinging across the city spotting the Black Cat and decides to follow after her to try and smooth things over. They are unaware that Tombstone and his men are on the look out for the wall-crawler and soon spot him swinging around the city. However, that's when the Black Cat attacks them first. Her razor sharp claws do little to harm Tombstone thanks to his rock-hard skin. She is quickly gassed and knocked out. That's when Spider-Man swings in for her rescue. The two come to blows, and even though Tombstone's men try to slow the web-head with their gas, Spider-Man continues to fight. Ultimately, the pair go smashing through a wall and fall into the water outside the warehouse. After a momens silence, Tombstone emerges from the water holding Spider-Man's mask and proclaims that the wall-crawler is dead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Sandoz Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = Taps Part 1 | Writer2_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler2_1 = Walter McDaniel | Inker2_1 = Sam de la Rosa | Colourist2_1 = Michael Higgins | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Mark Powers | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = J. Jonah Jameson enters the Daily Bugle city room with Lance Bannon. He tells Joe Robertson to stop all the presses because he wants to run the photos Lance took of Spider-Man at the scene of the gas main fire. Jonah interprets these photos of Spider-Man terrorizing people in the burning apartment buildings, ignoring Lance's explanation that the web-slinger was actually saving people. Jonah then insists that Joe, Joy Mercado, and Glory Grant join him and Lance for lunch. After their meal, Jonah begins gloating about how he can write 80% off as a business expense. Needing to get back to the Bugle to rework the front page, Jameson asks for the bill. Unfortunately, the restaurant won't bill to the Daily Bugle's corporate account and will only accept cash or credit cards for payment. When the waitress learns that they all work for the Daily Bugle, Jonah discovers that she and a number of the patrons think that his newspaper is a complete joke.One of the patrons mentions a review that was recently written by the Bugle's movie critic for the film Last Action Hero. As the film was released around the time of publication, this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Eventually, Jameson hears enough and storms out of the restaurant, leaving Joe and the others to wonder who is going to pay the bill. Late that evening, Joe Robertson is woken up by a phone call from Jonah's wife, Marla Madison. Marla is worried because her husband has not returned home. After hearing what happened at lunch that afternoon, Marla fears that something may have happened to Jonah. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Search and Destroy: Taps: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}